


【巍澜】乱我心曲 R

by Sai610288057



Category: Priest (2011), 镇魂 | Guardian - priest
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 00:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16691845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sai610288057/pseuds/Sai610288057
Summary: *我一直对沈教授家那个挂满赵云澜照片的房间很感兴趣。*一辆车，骑乘。





	【巍澜】乱我心曲 R

沈巍并不想让赵云澜帮他张罗搬家的事情。

究其原因，当然是他的卧室，挂满了赵云澜每生每世照片的卧室，还有那副占了半面墙的昆仑画像。

但是赵云澜却对搬家上心得很，几天前就帮他约好了搬家公司，一大早地就拖着沈巍一起到他的小公寓去整理行李。

人都来了，怎么在对方眼皮子底下毁尸灭迹才是重要任务。沈巍这时才觉得后悔，为什么不多给自己置办一些家具和杂物，好多整理一会儿，而不是现在这样一眼看过去就看到了头。

不过好在赵云澜一来就对他客厅里的大书架产生了浓厚的兴趣。说着这里交给我，便走过去企图从一大堆古籍中，翻出一本私藏千年的春宫图册。

沈巍立刻抓紧时间地来到他终日房门紧闭的小卧室前，处理这满屋子的赃物。

那些杂七杂八的小画像小照片还好，沈巍本打算偷偷打个包做好标记，混在其他东西里运过去就是了。但是那张几乎占了半面墙的昆仑君画像，着实让他头疼。

扔了那是断然不舍的，在日后也不指望在他俩的家里找地方藏起来。要不……干脆先带回地府算了。

他甚至已经开始在心里默默盘算着最快的速度回去藏个东西需要多久，却没有注意到赵云澜已经悄无声息地走到了他的背后。

“哟，宝贝儿，看啥呢。”

赵云澜的声音从后面传来的一瞬间，沈巍几乎呼吸心跳全部停滞。人赃俱获的尴尬一瞬间让他想要夺门而逃。他觉得自己仿佛一个变态的跟踪偷拍狂，被正主抓包，希望自己缩成一个球。

空气在那一刻凝固，良久沈巍才硬着头皮转过头，看到赵云澜倚着门框，似笑非笑地看着他，表情里并没有太多惊讶的神色。

“你……知道这个房间？”沈巍很快觉察。

“嗯。”赵云澜点点头，并没有打算和他解释什么，先一步逼问起沈巍来，“怎么，你就这么喜欢看我？”

“嗯。”沈巍肯定地点点头，不知道是破罐子破摔的洒脱，还是已经被着尴尬弄得头昏脑涨，一时间也没有做出什么反应，就这么看着赵云澜走进来，反手关上了卧室的门。

“这么多个我，你最喜欢哪一个？”

“哪一个都是你。”

“至少发型是不一样的。”赵云澜抬手摆起自己的头发，企图弄出个中分或者背头，“还是说你喜欢最开始的长发，我留一个？”

“不用……”沈巍一时间不知道如何开口解释。上百次的轮回，照片上的他们身份不同，着装不同，甚至年龄也都各不相同，可确确实实都是同一个人，装着同一具灵魂。从邓林初见的时候起，到现在，一点都没有变过。

赵云澜何尝不知道这个道理，他知道沈巍守了他一万年，看了他一万年。他虽恨沈巍为什么不早点出现在他的面前，为什么不早点告诉他。到现在要他拿什么，才能弥补这漫长的空白？

而此时此刻再去追寻着过去陈芝麻烂谷子的事情显然没有什么意义，赵云澜笑笑，一步一步逼近沈巍，将他揽在怀中，用一个吻，把一切感情倾注其中。

趁着现在脑子还清醒，赵云澜很快把两人的衣服扒得干干净净。毕竟他们等下还是要出去的，这可不是在家里，万一到后面不管不顾撕个洞出来可就麻烦了。好在沈巍可能是还没有从小秘密被发现的羞耻情绪里回过神来，倒是省了他不少力气。

当两人赤身裸体地滚在地板上的时候，沈巍这才意识到他们这是在干什么。白日宣淫对于他来说都已经太过刺激，更何况外面还有许多搬家的工作人员，与他们只有一门之隔。

即使沈巍知道，这一扇门如果把他们分割成了两个世界，无论他们在干什么，外面的人都绝没有可能听到一星半点的声音，可他还是几乎把身体绷成了一根棍子。

可赵云澜还在这种时候火上浇油。

“这么喜欢拍我照片，要不我们现在也拍一张？”他掏出手机，作势调出前置相机，上半身光裸的两人就这么出现在屏幕上。

“你……不知羞耻！”这样的举动对于沈巍来说尺度实在太大，他恼羞成怒地挥手拍开赵云澜，可怜的手机“啪”一下飞出好远，掉落在地。

赵云澜心里默默心疼了一下刚买一个月不到的新手机，祈祷一下千万不要碎屏。但是他现在显然没有时间把手机捡回来，干正事要紧。

他翻身把沈巍压在身下，伸手按着他的胸膛，目光却直视向了前方，正好是那副巨大的昆仑君画像下的小字，惊鸿一瞥，乱我心曲。

“一万年过去了。”赵云澜声音很轻，好似自言自语，“心还乱吗？”

沈巍愣了愣，又转了回来。他双手覆上对方的手背，深吸一口气，这才稍稍缓过神来，整个人都好像放松了不少，这才答道，“乱。”

沈巍的心跳清晰有力，就算只属于这具身体，也如擂鼓一般，顺着手掌直传而上，让赵云澜有些分不清，他们的谁现在的心跳更快一些。

属于昆仑君的记忆已经找回，但是当年发生过的那些事情对他来说太过久远，就好像是旁观了一场电影。唯独当年对小鬼王的这份情谊，已经深入骨髓、淌进血液一般，与生俱来。

赵云澜就这么静静地看着沈巍，一时间大脑几乎放空，什么也没有做，什么也没有想。眼神里却好像燃着一团火，灼得人滚烫。

沈巍根本经不住这样的目光，撇过头看向别处，这才意识到这房间的每一个角落，都被他自己挂上了赵云澜的照片。他第一次觉得把这里搞成这样有些后悔，只能叹了口气姑且闭上眼睛。

赵云澜一眼就看出来他心里想的是什么，不由轻笑一声。虽然在挂满自己照片的房间里做爱着实是一件非常羞耻的事情，但是他笃定沈巍的脸皮一定比他薄。赵云澜蓄谋已久，就是为了把沈巍堵在这房间，看一眼他害羞又惊慌失措的表情。

这跨坐的姿势让赵云澜直观地感受到沈巍的性器已经硬得发烫，就这么抵在他的屁股缝里。他顺势扭动两下腰，进一步地挑逗起身下人的欲望。

既然是有备而来，工具当然一应俱全。企图反攻多次毫无成效的赵云澜似乎已经放弃抵抗，他现在也就希望在体位上占个优势。

房间里的光线有些昏暗，但是赵云澜还是可以看出，沈巍的脸色有些发白，但是耳根却红得滴血。他硬着头皮，手指上沾满润滑之后给自己开始扩张。

那地方早已习惯了被进入的滋味，很快便能够三根手指顺畅地进出。沈巍没有插手，但却抓着他的阴茎撸动，恰到好处地冲淡了身后传来的不适。

这体位他在小电影里面预习过，但是没想到真枪实弹干起来的时候这么累人。由于缺少受力点，赵云澜只能绷紧肌肉，虚虚地曲着腿，好让自己不那么快一屁股坐下去。那玩意儿实在太过巨大，他觉得自己一口气吃进去一定会死人。

这么慢吞吞的节奏对沈巍来说当然也不好受，不过他倒乐于看看心上人主动的样子，克制着把他翻身按住一顿操的冲动，只是托着赵云澜的腰好让他借一点力。

过了许久，赵云澜才终于把那粗长的阴茎全部都吞了进去。熟悉的饱胀感让人觉得异样的充实。这体位大概是特别深，他摸了摸肚子，感觉自己离被捅个对穿不远了。赵云澜深吸一口气，停下了动作，准备让自己缓一会儿，也不忘趁现在继续调戏沈巍。

“交代问题，你那些照片是怎么拍的。”

“我……”

“你偷偷看我，偷偷画我，偷偷拍我，也不愿意到我面前说你喜欢我。”

“……”

沈巍一时间不知道说什么，心理涌起些抱歉的情绪。却在下一秒，被赵云澜收缩括约肌用力一夹，爽得几乎要射出来。

两人同时呻吟出声，赵云澜也自作自受地爽得一缩脖子，沈巍更是眼神里流露出野兽般的危险气息，仿佛下一个就想把身上这个人吃拆入腹。

赵云澜并没有给他这个机会，他顺势开始起起落落，好像用自己的身体去套弄对方的性器一般。起初还只是小幅度的上下，食髓知味的快感让他很快加大了动作的幅度，让身体里的阴茎顺着自己最舒服的节奏，蹭着内壁进入，不轻不重地碾过敏感的前列腺，然后顶到最深的地方。

一切尘埃落定以后，两人好像要把没有相伴彼此的日子一口气补回来，实在过得太过荒唐。这导致赵云澜的老腰已经很长时间没有舒坦过了，这几下的抽插，已经彻底唤醒了酸软的腰肌，他哎呦了几声，只能就着这奇怪的姿势伏回沈巍的胸膛休息。

“你……没事吧？”

“……腰疼。”赵云澜看着沈巍关切的眼神，简直气不打一处来。

“我来。”

沈巍的声音很哑，坐直一点身子，托着赵云澜略微往边上挪了一点，干脆靠在墙壁上，旁边就是那巨幅画像。

赵云澜觉得，沈巍可能有一个什么开关，碰上了就会立刻从人畜无害切换成衣冠禽兽。平日里近乎残忍的压抑与自制全部都抛掷脑后，直白地把感情和欲望宣泄在他身上。此刻，丰富的经验告诉他，要开始了。

沈巍力气之大他已经体会过很多次，但是从没想过有一天会被他托着屁股，箍着腰起起伏伏。虽说他现在还是在上面的那个，但是再次完全丧失了主动权。

“靠。”

赵云澜低声骂了一句，快感源源不断地从交合的地方传来，虽然他知道自己的被托得很稳，绝没有摔的可能，但是这样的动作还是让他本能地觉得不安，起初扶着沈巍的肩头堪堪维持平衡，最后干脆直接靠倒在沈巍的怀里任凭摆布。

不知道是因为前列腺高潮的滋味太过迷人，还是因为这个人是沈巍。号称纯1的赵云澜竟然慢慢习惯了这样被粗暴地对待，并甘之若饴。

沈巍也不知道是哪里来的毛病，每次都喜欢让赵云澜和他一起射。但这个修炼万年的老王八蛋可不是那么容易被喂饱的。在射精边缘被硬生生堵住的感觉真的不太好受。

他爽得脚趾都要蜷缩起来，不住地小幅颤抖着。身体被来回剖开，填满，从入口直插到最深的地方。敏感点不住地被摩擦，一刻也逃不开。体内横冲直撞的快感也得不到解放，眼角生生被逼出了些许生理性的眼泪。

不知过了多久，两人终于一道丢盔弃甲的时候，赵云澜已经一动也不想动了。他觉得，自己怕是已经栽在这个人手里了。

最后，那幅昆仑君的画像被赵云澜挂在了他们两人的卧室，其他的则被他收进了纸箱，搁在了阁楼的杂物堆里。

用赵云澜的原话说，“这些你都不用看了，正大光明的看我就好。”

沈巍欣然允之。

 

END


End file.
